


Wake Up!

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: A companion fic to "Are You Still Awake?" with even more snippets in the life of Jon and Daenerys from Boat Sex through the Battle of the Dawn and beyond.





	Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone who read "Are You Still Awake?"! I'm so glad you seemed to enjoy it. A day or so after I wrote that I started to think of a few more ideas that I wanted to include. I hope you like it!

“Wake up…”

 

Someone pushed on his shoulder and he tried to shrug it away.

 

“Hmmm,” he mumbled.

 

 _“Wake up!_ ,” she tried again, a sense of urgency lacing her voice. “Jon, we slept too late. Missandei will be here soon.”

 

He sat up quickly at that, looking around the cabin and realizing he was not in his own bed, but hers, still. They had been so careful of late. If one of them fell asleep after they made love, they other would wake them. Last night, however, they had both managed to fall asleep and she had not awoke until it was already morning.

 

“Seven Hells,” he muttered as he leapt from the bed. “I’m meant to meet with Davos before we break fast this morning,”

 

“There may still be time,” she replied, helpfully handing him his shirt as he finished fastening his breeches. “If Missandei hasn’t knocked yet it can’t be _that_ early.”

 

He took his shirt and pulled it over his head before searching around for his boots. Since their first night together, he had stopped wearing his boiled leather gambeson. Less clothes to keep track of. Trousers. Shirt. Books. He hopped around as he pulled his last boot on and looked up just in time to see her rising from the bed and pulling her nightshift on. He hated that sight. He would much rather be taking it off.

 

“I’m sorry,” she frowned as she handed Longclaw to him. “I should have-.”

 

His lips pressed against hers before she could even finished her sentence and his hand reached up to cup her face.

 

“Don’t ever apologize like that,” he said upon breaking the kiss. “I was here because I wanted to be. I’m not sorry about anything.”

 

“Sometimes I think you want to get caught,” she shook her head.

 

“Well then we wouldn’t need to come up with a way to explain this to everyone…”

 

“Shall I leave the door unlocked later tonight?”

 

“Maybe not just yet. I enjoy having this all to ourselves.”

 

“As do I. When we step off this ship everything will change. At least here and now I have you all to myself.”

 

“Aye,” he smiled. “You do. But now I’ve got to go. ‘Til later.”

 

“Until later,” she nodded and unlatched the door for him.

 

XXXXX

 

“Wake up…” he whispered, nuzzling against her ear.

 

“No,” she muttered. Her eyes were still closed, but he knew she was awake.

 

“Wake up, Dany.”

 

They would be at White Harbor soon, a thrilling and daunting prospect. Selfishly he was sad that their private hours spent together might come to an end. The ship had offered them a sense of privacy, or at the very least, an illusion of privacy. Daenerys was sure that everyone knew they were lovers, but they had the good sense to keep that to themselves if they did. In any case, they would both need to keep their emotions in check in front of the Northerners and he wanted- no, _needed-_ her one more time before they left the ship.

 

She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him as the covers fell away from her, leaving her body on display for him.

 

“Fine. I’m awake,” she sighed, rubbing at her eyes and raising an eyebrow. “It seems you are, too.”

 

Reaching down, she stroked his cock in her hand, disregarding the time of morning and the fact that it was already light in her cabin. He dropped his lips to her neck and kissed her as he rolled on top of her and knelt between her thighs. Making love to him was the best way to start a day and she was no longer annoyed that he did not let her drift back to sleep. The moment they reached land their time together would be less frequent and less... _private_. She would gladly take what she could get.

 

Her back arched off the bed as he entered her and a moan escaped her lips. He knew she was far past caring who heard them ever since Missandei had discovered them abed together and had acted as if it was the most ordinary occurrence. It was difficult for him to be as shameless as she was and he still felt his face go red whenever she would cry out. She would always just laugh afterwards and tell him it was all his fault. In time, he was more than happy to take the blame.

 

XXXXX

 

“Wake up!”

 

She shook his body again.

 

“Please, Jon,” she sobbed. “Wake up!”

 

His face was covered in soot and blood, but he was breathing. They told her that he had run back into the burning holdfast looking for her, not knowing that she had already made it out. Ghost led her through the maze of Winterfell’s corridors. The direwolf had not wanted to leave her side ever since their arrival. Unbeknownst to Daenerys, half of her gown had been singed off of her yet once again her skin remained unscathed. When he finally emerged, he looked crestfallen as he coughed and scanned the crowd for his family and friends. They caught sight of one another through the smoke and she ran towards his staggering form, catching him just as he collapsed.

 

He was too heavy for her to hold on her own and suddenly Davos was by her side, helping to ease his body to the ground. He had a gash on the side of his head, but his body looked free of any burns, a good sign to be sure. She hardly noticed the group of bystanders who had gathered around her as she considered to plead with him.

 

“Wake up!” she screamed again.

 

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Arya standing next to her, her sword Needle still clutched tightly in her hand. Sansa was there as well, her own face a mask of grief that matched Dany’s. Would this be yet another tragedy they would share? Just as she was about to say something she heard a cough from below and looked down to see Jon slowly opening his eyes again.

 

“Dany?” he managed to choke out before a fit of coughing struck.

 

“I’m alright,” she assured him. “I promise.”

 

He reached for her hand and all of the distance that had formed between them since the truth about Jon was brought to light seemed to melt away. None of that mattered anymore. He thought he had lost her and the thought of continuing to push her away seemed unfathomable. Somehow he managed to push himself up and wrapped his arms around her. This was no accident. It had to be the Lannisters attempting to kill them all in a fire under the cover of night. They struck at the very heart of House Stark.

 

 _They underestimate us,_ he thought as Dany held hold him close. _The dragon and the direwolf are one now and fire cannot kill a dragon._

  
  


XXXXX

 

“Wake up!”

 

She was pulling on his hand before his eyes were even open. _Have we overslept again_? he wondered before remembering that they no longer needed to hide their relationship. There was nothing scandalous or ruinous about a husband and wife sharing the same bed.

 

“What’s this now?” he asked, using a free hand to rub at his eyes. It was still dark, there was not sunlight to be seen yet and the only light came from the glow of the hearth.

 

“You need to feel this,” she whispered, her voice laced with excitement as she pressed his hand palm-side down against the curve of her belly.

 

He waited for a moment until he felt a ripple of movement beneath his hand.

 

“Is that…” he wondered aloud.

 

“Yes. Can you feel our child?”

 

“I’ve never felt anything better.”

 

XXXXX

 

“Wake up...” she crooned as she set the baby onto the bed. “Go get Papa.”

 

Their daughter was just shy of a year old and began to crawl on the bed towards Jon’s sleeping form. It was early and the sun had just risen when Dany woke and went to the nursery to feed Alysanne and dress her for the day. When she returned, her husband was still asleep. The baby stopped when she reached the side of his head and grabbed his nose in her little hand.

 

“What’s this now, little pup?” he asked, scooping her onto his chest and delighting in her giggles.

 

“Someone wanted to wish her Papa a happy names day.”

 

“You know, this has been the first one in a long time that I’ve actually been happy to celebrate.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Well, growing up my father would always do something special for me, give me a special gift but it wasn’t a grand ordeal. When I was in the Watch I don’t even remember what I did and then after that, days just ran together. Another day, another month, another year if we were all lucky to be alive. Now, I actually feel like it might be worth celebrating.”

 

“It is,” she agreed, climbing onto the edge of the bed. She leaned down to kiss him. “You are worth celebrating, my king.”  

 

XXXXX

 

“Up! Up! Up!” little Alysanne exclaimed as she burst into her Mama and Papa’s bedchamber at Winterfell.

 

The King and Queen were visiting the North on progress and had brought their two-year-old daughter with them. They could not bear to be away from their child for so long. A progress through the Northernmost part of their Kingdom would take half a year.

 

“Ooof!” Jon grimaced as his daughter plopped on top of him.

 

“Your Graces, I’m so sorry,” their daughter’s exasperated septa apologized from the doorway.

 

“It’s alright,” Dany assured the woman as she pushed herself up in bed. “We’ll bring Alysanne down to the Great Hall for breakfast.”

 

“Mama snowing!” her daughter said as she climbed off of Jon. “Play! Play!”

 

Daenerys smiled as she wrapped her arms around Alysanne and kissed her cheeks. It seemed like only yesterday she was a little baby and soon enough now, she would be a big sister. The two years since the War for the Dawn had passed by so quickly. Their next child would be the first born in King’s Landing. Their daughter had been born on Dragonstone, perhaps fitting for the heir of the restored Targaryen dynasty. Although there had been snow on the ground when they arrived, this was the first time the little girl had seen it falling from the sky.

 

“Yes my darling, we’ll play after we eat breakfast. I’ll show you how to throw a snowball at Papa.”

 

“Don’t think I won’t throw one back,” he said.

 

“You would dare throw a snowball at your pregnant wife and queen?”

 

“My pregnant wife and queen who once went into battle when she was with child with this little warrior princess? Yes, I think I would.”

 

“Good,” she replied with a nod. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
